


The Legend of Zelda || LemonTales

by BrownKam



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownKam/pseuds/BrownKam
Summary: -There is nothing holy about this.-Majority of these are mainly about SCENARIOS between all legend of zelda characters and readers-We have MxF | MxM | FxF | MxReader | FxReader | MxMultiple | FxMultiple | and many many more-Label me as a pervert, but I think we all have a dirty thought or two when it comes to Legend of Zelda characters.





	1. Link x Reader: Ride Me

** Scenery : Horse Stable **

(You feed the horses, making sure each and everyone was well taken care of before catching a nearby seat near the cooking pot)

(You allowed your hair to fall free from the messy ponytail you put it in, letting it hit your shoulders and back)

**"No time to be on your ass now, Y/N. The royal family is coming and we need this place tip top and in shape"**

(You rolled your eyes, but at the ground so your boss couldn't see. You weren't exactly too fond on the royal family or their stuck up ways, but they lead everything in Hyrule, so you had no choice, but to do as you were told)

(You could hear your boss's footsteps going against the dirt floor before he stopped and yelled at you again)

**"NOW, Y/N!!"**

(You immediately stood up, but not before letting out a loud grunt. You'd literally been on your feet all day with these horses and now you had to make sure everything was squeaky clean for the queen and king of Hyrule and their daughter, Zelda)

Y/N: out of all the places they could have gone....

* * *

 

(It didn't take very long for the royal family to get here. You couldn't say that Princess Zelda and the Queen didn't resemble those of goddesses, but...)

Queen: Leave those bags with the poor one, Zelda. I need you to hurry up and wash for supper

King Hyrule: I hope you've prepared our quarters

**"Of course your highness! Please, right this way. Y/N here will take care of the bags for you, right, Y/N?"**

Y/N: they can't carry their own bags?

Queen: What did you say, child?

(I flashed a fake smile)

Y/N: I said these bags are lovely, your highness

Queen: That's what I thought. Link, do not bother helping the sassy mouth brat. You are to watch over Zelda, understand?

(You bite your tongue at the old hag's rude comment. One wrong saying and your head would be chopped off on royal order)

(Your eyes traveled over to the hero, Link. His large muscles popped out as he removed his shirt, leaving nothing, but his bare chest. His brown, sweaty hair was pulled back with his shirt and your eyes couldn't help, but scan him. You'd only seen Link once in your entire life and he was way younger and skinnier than what he was now. He had to be at least 18 now. The same age as you)

**_{@Karasuki}_ **

(He nodded. Even with being the silent type, he still knew how to pull at heartstrings)

(Even with the Queen's orders, once the king and queen made their way up to their rooms, Link still wanted to give a helping hand with you. Of course you wanted to accept, because who could resists his perfect, white smile, but Zelda soon intervened and made it clear that she was highly aware of the googly eyes that you were giving Link a few moments ago)

(She wrapped her hands around Link and playfully twirled her brown hair)

Zelda: Come Link. I want to see the wild horses in action

(He nodded once more before handing the light bag over to you. He was reluctant at first, but as a royal knight, you do as your told with no questions asked)

(Not that he really asked anything)

* * *

 

(It took you about 4 trips just to haul each and every bag that the royal family had brought and these bags were GINORMOUS. Honestly, you wondered where they could be going to have such large bags in such a small stable)

(You were preparing to sit down and rest your legs, but your boss quickly went against that)

**"Ah ah ah, Y/N! We still have some horses out there that need to be wrangled up! Once you've done that, then you can rest for the rest of the night"**

(You wanted to scream. Yell. Anything, but you knew that the sooner you get it done, the sooner you could get a hot meal in your stomach and sleep)

(You made your way around back, trying your best to avoid the leftovers from the horses and other animals that were back here before exiting out of the back gate)

(It didn't take as long as you thought it would, but considering you were a pro at controlling horses and there were only a few, it didn't really eat up your time)

(Finally on your last horse, a solid white one with blonde manes, was the only one standing between you and relaxation)

(You carefully snuck up towards the beautiful thing, but it was like it was teasing you every time you'd gotten close, and your assumptio might as well be right considering horses get scared easily and kick their hind legs to ward off any threat)

Y/N: god damn it. Just stay still !!

(You had no idea where this horse was going, but it was way passed the ranch and into the open forest. You didn't even bother with crouching at this point and just hid behind a few trees until he stopped moving)

(Your eyes were locked directly on the horse...that is, until you heard a noise)

(It was faint, but it was clearly a woman's voice. They sounded hurt and you started to wonder if someone had gotten attacked by some moblins or bokoblins)

(Now you knew it was best to crouch again. If you were going to go towards the noise and the monsters, you didn't want to be seen by them and the horse could wait for another day)

(The wind was lucky blowing pretty nicely, making it impossible to hear your footsteps as the sound got louder and louder)

**_"Aaaah!!"_ **

(This person must really be hurt, you thought, but once your head peared around the large, birch tree, you soon found out that it wasn't someone being hurt out of pain! It was someone being hurt...out of pleasure!)

(And that someone was the princess herself!!)

(She was basically pinned up against against the tree. Her back facing you and she was basically fully naked. Her large breast bounced with every stroke the mysterious man gave her and her face of pleasure only kept you looking)

(You knew it was wrong to stare, let alone eavesdrop into something so private and taboo. In the royal family, they aren't supposed to have sex until marriage, or at least that's what you've heard, but you've also heard around Hyrule how easily it was to sleep with the princess ever since her 21st birthday)

(You honestly expected it to be Link who would be plowing her considering he was the one who left with her, but it was clear that it was one of the workers on the rance that talked to every now and then)

(and man, was he giving it to her good)

(You could feel your special area starting to pound, aching to get out or at least be rubbed down as you watched the princess beg for more and more from him)

(Finally, pulling your gaze away, you decided it would be best to get out of here before you were spotted)

(You turned and quietly made your way a few feet away, closer to the open field that the annoying horse was once in, but no longer there before you were stopped in your tracks by Link)

(He'd just appeared from behind the tree, so you couldn't help how fast your heart was pumping, but it was nothing compared to the one in your sweet spot)

Y/N: Ah...Link, sorry, I was just--

Link: just watching the princess get her brains fucked out?

(You were shocked, but the thing was that you weren't sure by which one. Either Link talking and having such a smooth and deep voice or the fact that he caught you watching the princess)

(You didn't know what else to do, but beg on your knees for forgiveness)

Y/N: I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WATCH! I WAS ONLY COMING OUT HERE TO GRAB A WILD HORSE AND--

Link: calm down. I'm not going to tell

(You head lifted quickly)

Y/N: Yo-Your not!?

Link: no

Y/N: Why?

Link: because I saw how into it you were....I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want people knowing you got turned on by watching others do it...

(As right as he was, you couldn't look him in the eye. A pink hue formed across your cheeks as he helped you to your feet. You were only to his chest level, giving him another bonus in your book)

Y/N: Ple-please don't say that! It's embarrassing and--

Link: there's no reason to be ashamed now. You watched it. It's as simple as that

(You couldn't believe how level headed he was being about this. Did the princess really do this often?)

Y/N: Well what are you doing out here then? Shouldn't you be keeping watch or something?

Link: I am keeping watch...but sometimes I need my own alone time

(At first, you weren't sure what he meant by that before your wandering eyes met down with his boner. You started to question how in the world you didn't see that at first considering it was well over the average of a hylian man)

Link: think you can help me with it since your staring?

(your eyes quickly shot back up to his blue ones before backing up onto a tree. Your mind raced, but in the end, the answer just kept coming back to 'yes' and 'do it')

(it's not like your boss would be suspicious considering he thought you were wrangling horses and when would you ever have the opportunity to sleep with hyrule's hero?)

Y/N: Ok-okay

(He grinned before stepping closer to you. His right palm landed on the tree while his left one landed on your face, pulling you in for a kiss and spreading your lips apart)

(It was nothing but a kiss, but already the once calming thump had turned into a raging one)

(You had no idea how well of a kisser Link could have been, let alone how thick his tongue was. His lowered gazed stayed on you as his right hand found its way scanning over your body)

(You couldn't help, but to tense up in this kind of situation. Sure, you'd had sex before, but it had been so long since a real man handle you with such care)

(He split the kiss with a soft, but also ruff lip bite before tilting your head to the side and nibbling at your collarbone, sending chills down your spine)

Y/N: Nhaa...

(His large hands found their way under your thighs as they lifted you off of the ground and causing you to be eye level with Link. His sculpted features only turned you on even more as bit at the buttons on your shirt, snapping them off one by one before nothing, but your bra was exposed to him)

Link: take it off...

(You nodded. You slightly enjoyed how demanding he was and how he took control of the situation. You didn't get that with a lot of men in Hyrule)

(Your hands unsnapped the bar from the front, letting your breast hang freely in the slightly warm summer breeze)

(Without wasting any time, Link's warm tongue swirled itself around your nipples)

(He tugged. He bit. He licked. He sucked with no remorse. It was like he wanted to hurt you, but in a good way and you greeted it with your head leaning back and your nails slightly digging into his back and brown hair)

Y/N: A-ah...th-that feels so good...

(He hadn't even touched the most important spot yet, but you knew that your panties were getting wetter and wetter by the moment)

(Finally, he pulled back, but you wish he didn't. He'd left your unattended, hardened nipples to feel the cool air as he kneeled down placed one of your legs over his shoulder)

Link: you smell sweet...

Y/N: Th-thank you...

(He raised up your skirt with one hand and his other gripping at your breast. You watched with one eye open his head disappear under your skirt and all you could really see was the middle part of his head before you felt the first lick hit in between your lips, sending a shiver to run up your spine)

(Then another. And another and not before long the rhythm had picked up speed and then sometimes slowed down. A pulling to your nipple and twist in between his thumb and index finger, your back arched unintentionally and you felt yourself losing yourself to the pleasure)

(At this point, you would welcome anyone if they were watching)

(You tried your best to level the sounds of your moans, but even they were breaking up. Link's tongue would circle around your clit as his free hand would pull up your panties so he'd get a better connection with your lower lips)

(Your hand rested on the back of his head, pushing him more and more into your lips, hoping he would never stop. Hoping he would keep licking until you reached your climax)

Y/N: O-Oh my...Hylia....Li-Link...aaaah

(But he did stop, coming back up, but not placing down your skirt. He tugged at your panties and even with the soft material, it felt ruff against your delicate flower)

(You hand rested on his shoulder, still digging your nails into them before his hand found its way in between the fabric and into your tight hole)

(You bit at his shoulder, trying to keep your moans at a minimum, but every now and then they would slip out)

Y/N: Fu...ck....oooh Link....

(Another finger inserted and a third not too long before the second came in. His thumb was pressed against your clit, moving it in a clockwise motion)

(Your right leg wrapped around his calf, pulling him in closer. Your moans grew louder and louder in his ear as your felt his fingers move faster. The sound of the gushing waters in between your legs grew louder as well and the smell of your sweet aroma hit both of your noses)

Link: god, your so wet...

Y/N: Fa-faster!! I'm--I'm about to--I'm about to !!

(this was it. Your climax. Link listened to your request and picked up the speed. The sound of his fingers entering in and out and his heavy breathing on top of yours sent one of the hardest climaxes you'd ever felt in your life)

(You legs buckled. You tugged and scratched at his bare back as your body stiffened and you let out of final moan in his ear before your legs became weak and gave out)

(His breathing matched yours as he laid you to the ground and your back against the tree)

Y/N: Th-that was...amazing...

Link: you haven't seen anything yet...

(you weren't even really sure if you'd be able to handle another round, but it was clear that Link was ready to get his happy ending as well)

(Link sat next to you, unzipping his pants and pulling out one of biggest members you'd ever seen before. The top was pink and bit of the shaft. His pubic hair wasn't much, but it did lead a bit up to his stomach hair)

(You were honestly a bit scared of how all of it was going to fit inside you)

(You wasted no time leaning over and licking the pink tip of the veiny member. It instantly sent a shock to Link as he let out a low huff)

(Your tongue swirled around the strong scented tip before your head dived deeper. You weren't a pro at this, but you went as far as you could and left the rest up to your hands to do the work)

Link: aaah...

(He sucked his teeth. Bit his lip and tried just about everything to keep his sexy, low voiced pleasured groans down)

Link: sh...it...

(His hand rested on your neck before he gripped it a bit to move you fasted. At this point, it felt as if you were getting choked by his member. His breathing became even more heavy and his stomach began to twitch and tighten before he released you, leaving the twitching member to stand tall and drip with spit)

(His eyes were closed for a moment and his mouth was wide open as he tried to catch his breath before he looked over to you)

Link: ride it...

Y/N: A-ah..I've never ridden...before

Link: don't worry...it's just like riding a horse...a really big...thick horse..

(You giggled at his statement before having him help you place yourself over his master sword. It was tight fit, just with only the head, before it finally entered you. You tensed up as Link's hands held onto your hips, pushing you further and further down)

(You winched out in pleasure and pain and didn't move for a few seconds once you could no longer see his member)

(You both swore before you stood on your tippy toes. You started off slow, moving up then down for a moment before you started to pick up the pace. Your body grew hot as our breast were pressed against Link chest)

(Your moans grew loud before Link's tongue entered back into your mouth, swirling the both around in intense pleasure)

(Link slid down, now with him laying completely flat on the ground and your hands using the tree as a way to balance yourself, you bounced as hard as you possibly could, sending Link's words and groans of pleasure even higher)

Link: Ghaa!! Fuck!!

(He had a handful of your ass and it honestly sounded like someone was clapping; applauding really with how fast you two were going)

Y/N: A-AAAAH!! LINK!! I'M-I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA--NHAAAA!!!

(Your climax came without you even knowing it. It rushed at you, sending it throughout your entire body. You fell to your knees as Link pulled out of you and climaxed onto your ass and on the grass)

(You laid on top of him as you both tried to catch your breath from the amazing time you both just had)

(His hand rubbed your back before he spoke)

Link: Thank you...Y/N...

Y/N: no...thank you....

** _-END-_ **

 


	2. | Dark Link x Reader: Dark Pleasure |

** -Scenery: Gerudo Desert. Time: Night Time- **

Link: I'll keep watch tonight first if you wanna rest your eyes, Y/N

Y/N: No, it's fine, if anything you've been in need of some rest more than I have. I'll wake you once the sun starts rising again, okay?

Link: But that's not for 4 more hours! I really think--

(You placed your finger on Link's pink lips. You basically had to force this guy when it came to relaxing)

Y/N: Go get some sleep. If I need you, I'll come get you, okay?

(You made it clear, while looking into his blue eyes, that you weren't going to change your mind on this. Eventually the handsome hylian gave in and nodded)

Link: Jeez Y/N, you sure are pushy

Y/N: I have to be if it means you relaxing for once. Now go

(His raised his hands up and chuckled)

Link: Okay, okay

(Finally Link made his way down the ladder. Once at the bottom, he waved up to you before entering the clay built home)

(As happy as you were that he would be taking care of himself, you were also a bit sad because it wasn't often you got to spend time with Link alone)

(The two of you were only partners, but it seemed like it was becoming more from that time in the castle training grounds when you both shared a long kiss)

(Your cheeks became hot as you replayed the amazing event and in a way, you wished to climb down this ladder and join Link in the small and empty home)

(But you and Link were sent here on a mission. There had a been a lot of kidnapping from the yiga clan between the two pathways and it was your job to keep an eye out for any 'suspicious' characters)

(If it were one thing yigas were known for, it was blending in. For all we know, there could be on in Gerudo Town right now disguised as a guard or a simple gerudo woman, but that was for the warriors to know and handle. Mine and Link's job was to watch the outside)

** -2 Hours In- **

(You used the binoculars that Purah had recently invented to look around the area. There wasn't much going on. I mean, yeah, sure there was illegal trading and some sort of prostitute that was HIGHLY looked down upon in the gerudo nation, but it was nothing out of the ordinary)

(You removed the binoculars for a quick second and rubbed your tired eyes. It would be two more hours before Link awoke and allowed you to rest, but thinking of his sleeping face only made you smile)

(You let out a yawn before looking back at the quiet and cool desert. You shivered as your eyes went across the land for you were only wearing the gerudo vai outfit, which really didn't leave much to the imagination. Sure you couldn't SEE the color of your nipples, but they were as hard as a goron's back)

(You had to consistently push them so they didn't stick out, but your mind quickly went from your nipples over to a mysterious black figure in the distance)

(You squint your eyes trying to make out the figure and who it could be at 3am in the desert, let alone without the proper gear)

(You place your binoculars back up and stared long and hard at the black figure. They weren't doing anything. Just standing there and looking up at the sky. A yiga member perhaps?)

(A chill sent down your spine as the figure suddenly turned his head into your direction. His red eyes and large smile was enough for you to drop your binoculars and  your heart to pick up its pace. You'd never seen something like that before in all of your time as a fighter in Hyrule. You shook off the thought and raised the binoculars again, though you didn't want to make eye contact with the black figure, you needed to see where this person was)

(Once your eyes re-adjusted, you saw nothing. Nothing but the sand blowing in the cold night. You finally let the binoculars sit on the table next to you and stretched. You figured it was just your mind playing tricks on you from the lack of sleep and the excessive heat you'd felt this morning)

(You reached over for your water, but felt nothing on the table. When you looked over, you were met face to face with a man with the same face as Link, but with red eyes)

**{Artist: Sakimichan}**

(You were preparing to scream, but the man quickly covered your mouth. His hands were freezing! And you prepared to draw your sword, but when you reached back, it was nothing in your satchel)

Dark: shhhh, you wouldn't want to wake Link, now would you?

(Your eyes dilated more and more as you scanned over the man's face. You were right! He did look like Link! The only difference, aside from his glowing red eyes that were as bright as a Blood Moon, was his grey skin. It was odd. You'd never seen a hylian with this kind of skin and why was he so cold!?)

Dark: I bet there are a million questions running through your head and to answer them. No. I am not Link. I'm his counterpart, Dark Link. Clearly from my name, you should be able to tell that I'm not a good guy. Your probably also wondering why I haven't killed you yet and to answer that, I wanted to see how much fun you could be to me

(He removed his hand slowly. He must have been able to tell that you were smart enough not to scream)

(Even if you did scream Link's name, there's no guarantee he'd hear you, let alone get to you in time if this guy tried to kill you)  
Y/N: What do you want?

Dark: you know, for someone who has pretty long ears, you don't listen very well....

Y/N: I heard what you said. I meant what do you mean by fun?

(He just had a grin on his face as his eyes traveled across your body)

(You quickly covered yourself before his eyes connected back with yours. He didn't look happy anymore as he rolled his eyes and raised his hand)

(Unintentionally, your legs and arms spread apart, leaving you wide open for him to see everything. You tried your best to fight against the force, but it was no use)

Dark: come now, we're both adults here and you and I both know that you aren't a saint

(You sucked your teeth)

Y/N: I'm as pure as the goddess Hylia!!

(Of course that was a fib, but you weren't going to let anyone, but Link know your most personal and inner thoughts)

(He let out a low chuckle before shaking his head)

Dark: if your referring to Zelda, trust me, she's not a saint either...in fact, she's very open to just about being touched anywhere....

(You shook your head. It wasn't the fact that you didn't want to hear this. It was the fact that this demon was lying)

Y/N: NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT ABOUT OUR FAIR LADY!!

(He rolled his eyes)

Dark: believe it. You seriously think she hasn't spread her legs for Link, let alone me?

(Link?)

Dark: Ooooh, did I hit a soft spot? Did you think just because the arrogant prick stays quiet all the time that he hasn't boned the princess from time to time? You must have been thinking about going all the way with him

(your face was turning red and at first, you couldn't make eye contact with Dark Link, but you overcame that embarrassment and said)

Y/N: N-NO!! I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOSE PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT, LINK!!

(He licked his lips. Though his skin was grey, his tongue was a bright red)

Dark: oh? That's a shame. He's been thinking about you and your body since the moment you two kissed

(Your eyes widen)

Y/N: Ho-How did you know we kissed!?

Dark: I'm his counterpart...I've been stuck with Link since the beginning of time, lurking in the shadows, and watching his every move. Plus, I can read his mind and see what he's doing at all times. He really likes you in that gerudo outfit too .... In fact, he isn't even asleep

Y/N: Wh-what?!

(You looked down at the small house, but there wasn't any kind of light to give you the idea that he was awake)

Dark: you think I'm lying, don't you?

Y/N: What do you think!?

Dark: hmph....well why don't you listen closely...you can faintly hear his moans of pleasure

(moans of...no...no that couldn't be right, but as much as you tried to keep your mind from hearing it, you slowly started to hear his heavy breathing and the swearing under his breath. It honestly sounded like he was clapping his hands, but your dirty mind lead you to think otherwise)

Dark: he's doing it to you....

Y/N: What!?

Dark: you say what a lot...normally it's to princess Zelda, but I guess once you see what it's finally like, you mind wanders elsewhere and right now, he's thinking of you and I know...your thinking of him

(You shook your head, though it was true)

Y/N: I would never--

(You felt a slight touch in between your lower lips before realizing that this demon was touching you in your most private area)

Dark: oh no? Then why are you so wet down here? Am I turning you on or something?

(You bit your bottom lip to keep the pleasure from getting out)

Y/N: Wh-why the hell...would I do that!

Dark: because everybody wants a dark version of their favorite boy....you'd be amazed at how many women call out to me for me to please them

(Your back arched inwards. Whether you wanted him touching you or not, his rubbing between your wet walls felt great)

Y/N: Nhaaa

Dark: oooo, we got a moan out of you. I wonder how loud you'll really get

Y/N: St-stop...aaaah

Dark: now I think you and I both know that's not what you want...

(His hand found its way directly onto your flower and his fingers explored your wet and soaked walls)

Dark: hmph...no panties, huh? You really are a naughty girl...

Y/N: AAAAH!!

(He covered your mouth again. You were losing yourself so easily to him, but he was touching you all in the right places)

Dark: you keep that up and ol Linkie will come out here and then he'll never want you if he knows your screaming his enemy's name...

(You wanted to stop moaning, but his fingers were so deep inside of you, that you found it impossible. His index finger and pinky were the only ones that were on the outsides of your wall while his thumb rested on your clit, pushing it like it was some kind of button)

(Your moans may have been muffled by his hand, but they were still loud. You could feel his tongue sliding up your neck before he came eye level with you)

Y/N: Mmmmm!!

(He smiled with pleasure before you felt a sharp pain on your neck. When he rose, he licked his sharp teeth with the blood that stained them)  
Dark: your going to be mine by the time I'm done with you....

(He came closer, this time to your ear as he matched your heavy breathing. Your head flung back as he found your G-Spot)

Y/N: O-OH MY GODDESS!!

( His hands didn't stop. They only picked up speed and your could feel your legs becoming weaker and weaker until you felt something rushing out of you)

Y/N: St-stop! I'm gonna pee!!

(You didn't think he'd really stop and finally you thought that you might have been in control as he pulled his fingers back and forth with your sticky juices attached to them. He licked them off. One by one)

Dark: oh don't think I stopped because you said that. I stopped because you aren't allowed to cum yet....

Y/N: I-I wasn't about to cum...I..I had to pee

(You were still trying to catch your breath)

Dark: your talking to someone whose had plenty of women in his bed...you were going to squirt

Y/N: Squ-squirt?

(He rolled his eyes before backing up and snapping his fingers. Now you were face down, ass up. You weren't exposed or anything, but you were still embarrassed to be in this position)

(You felt his cool hand land on your lips again causing you to wince)

Dark: you soaked straight through your pants....guess you won't be needing them anymore

Y/N: Wait! Wha-What are you--

(You felt your pants being split right down the middle, leaving your ass and lower lips to be exposed to not only him, but for the whole desert to see )

Dark: well at least your pussy is pretty

( He took his two index fingers and started to spread your lips apart)

Y/N: Ah-ahhh

Dark: I bet you want me inside you...

(You said nothing, but you were sure he already knew the answer to that)

Dark: beg for it...

(You could feel his hard member against your walls though his grey, thick fabric pants . just the feeling of him being in between you ran you wild and as badly as you didn't want to give in, your mouth said otherwise)

Y/N: pl-please...

Dark: please what?

(Another thrust onto your aching lower lips causing you to clench your hands)

Y/N: Please....I...I want it....I want you....inside me

Dark: you sure you don't want Link inside you?

(You shook your head immediately)

Y/N: Ple-please Dark....I need you....I can't take it anymore

(At this point, you'd become submissive to him and you didn't care that much considering you wanted to so badly cum)

(He let out a horrendous laugh, one similar to Link, just a bit deeper before he slapped your ass with hard force)

Y/N: Gaaaah!

Dark: such a good girl....

(You listened as his belt unbuckled before his pants dropped to the floor. You couldn't even see what was preparing to enter inside you, but it didn't really matter as you felt his warm tip rub up and down against your walls)

Dark: you know....I could put it in this hole

(You felt the tip move from your lower lips the rim of your ass, sending you in complete shock!)

Dark: but I think I'd rather put it here!!

Y/N: NO!!

(But that didn't stop Dark. His member slowly forced its way into your back door. It hurted so much and you screamed out in pain more than pleasure. He didn't care that you were hurting. He liked seeing you hurt as quickly drilled inside you)

Dark: aah...your really tight down here...guess nobodies ever entered back here..

(He laughed even louder as he pressed in your back one hand and repeatedly slapped your ass with another, causing it to have red marks)

Y/N: AAAH! AAAH!! IT-IT HURTS!! TAKE IT OUT!!

Dark: but we're having fun...

(His left hand grabbed onto your hips and his right onto your throat as he pulled you closer to him, still pounding your back door)

(His grip tightened on your neck, making you gasp for air. You thought that you were going to blackout with how much your eyes were rolling back)

(But he pulled out once again, flipping you roughly on the wooden floorboard and wasted no time entering inside of you through you lower lips)

Y/N: FUCK!!

(His laugh became louder and you couldn't say it didn't turn you on to see Link's face hovering over you while fucking the life out of you, even if it wasn't really him and his dark version)

(He picked up the speed. His hand gripping at the edge of the platform as he lifted up your top with his teeth, letting your breast swing freely in the cool night)

(You hadn't even noticed it with how good he fit inside of you that he was no longer bounding you. Your legs and hands wrapped around him like a snake on a prey. You scratched at his back as hard as you could, wanting to take more of him in before you completely lost it)

Y/N: OH GOD YES!! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME, DARK LINK!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!

(Your eyes started to roll back again as he started to curse right along with you. You saw his hand crush the floorboard before he spoke)

Dark: da..mn it....I'm gonna bust...!

Y/N: Cum for me, Dark!!

(you knew you weren't yourself, but at this point, it didn't really matter. You were basically on the end of your crazy ride and was preparing to climax right then and there)

(You could tell he was trying to hold back, but he was losing it as he pulled out and shot his seed all over your body and face)

Dark: aaaaaaahhh!!!

(You rubbed onto your clit, cumming with him in the heat of the moment and it honestly felt like it would never end between the two of you before your bodies went limp after a minute or so)

(you were stuck to the ground, watching as Dark held the banister for support. His dick was still letting out some of his seed before you rose and licked the rest off)

Dark: gaaaah..

(You released as you felt the salty, thick seed go down your throat. Dark stepped back. His member finally went soft as he placed it back in his pants)

Dark: Link just might be in luck with you...but I think I might just have to steal you away from him....

(You grinned right along with him)

Y/N: don't be a stranger then...

(He lifted your chin)

Dark: oh trust me, I won't....

(And with that, he'd disappeared. You hadn't even noticed that it was morning and the heat of the desert was coming back because your mind was still on the amazing night you just shared with Dark Link)

Link: Heeeey, Y/N!! You awake up there?

(You froze as you looked down at Link on the ground. You were really afraid to look at him because you knew what he was doing to you last night, not to mention that every time you saw his face, you'd think of Dark Link)

Link:...uh...Y/N...what's that white stuff on your face?

(You felt your face before realizing the wet liquid was still on your face)

Y/N: A-ah! No-nothing! Probably just some drool...

Link: Oh...okay. Well come on down. It's my turn to watch

Y/N: Ri-right...just give me a minute

(You scrambled around, trying to make yourself decent again by pulling down your top and wiping off the "drool" on your face and you thought you were set to go, until you felt the breeze on your ass)

(You reached back to remember that Dark had split your pants to the point where they were useless. Now how were you gonna explain to Link when coming down!?)

Y/N: Damn it, Dark!!

**-END-**

 


End file.
